


Crimson

by HorizonLuster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonLuster/pseuds/HorizonLuster
Summary: I wrote this piece upon the audience request on Twitter RP. I cannot say that I enjoyed writing it the slightest neither do I approve of it. Yet I shall share it here too. I only enjoyed weaving the beginning, I still feel revolted from the conclusion.





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece upon the audience request on Twitter RP. I cannot say that I enjoyed writing it the slightest neither do I approve of it. Yet I shall share it here too. I only enjoyed weaving the beginning, I still feel revolted from the conclusion.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀In the realm of crimson and green, we lay our scene. Where Autumn is dressed in Spring’s apparel to deceive.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The petals of bashful pink danced and danced, to the caroling winds from distant lands, they danced and danced.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The carpets of dusk rolled and rolled, the shades of black and grey painted the scarce gold.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Dolour and disillusionment weιgнed and weιgнed, sorrow upon her bosom stayed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀“Eyes often see the present least pleasant, yet I wish the past be present.”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀【│❛Wish and desire, the days of yore— Ｄｒｅａｍ that you acquire.❜│〗

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Words as definite as thunder, strike! Candour which makes all that breathes blight.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀“I deѕιre and desire. So foolishly I desire. I desire—so much I desire—for Spring’s greatest return, I desire to mute the Autumn that ѕpυrnѕ and ѕpυrnѕ. Oh, I deѕιre.”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀【│❛Let the flames of desire burn and burn, Autumn shall remain to ѕpυrn and ѕpυrn.❜│〗

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀“Wish I touch a blazing fire, yet all that Autumn grants is dead, dead pyre. Ah. How much I yearn for fire.”—Eyes flutter, a cosmos of sadness anchor to the tempest of judgement.—“Does the King of Blades not desire?”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀【│❛He deѕιreѕ. Indeed, he deѕιreѕ. For the lost be found, he deѕιreѕ. For the King wear his crown, he deѕιreѕ. For the fallen dear rise from the ground, he deѕιreѕ. For the void have a sound, he deѕιreѕ.❜│〗

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Words of glass. For them to pass, they shatter. The fragments of remorse scatter.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀“I desire and desire, wish I knew not desire. Absent. . . My dearest fire.”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The ruing pieces she collects with a sigh, releasing the sorrow long denied.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀【│❛Naught shall quench, naught shall slake. Eternal flesh and bones acнe and acнe.❜│〗

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀“Wherefore the King of Blades shields his face?”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀【│❛There is naught to see but anguish, wish you see the face that languish?❜│〗

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Fingers of glacial wrath upon his mask paved a path. Digits of screaming silver shattered the veil, the visor he wears she peels.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The ebony silk which cradles the ivory was torn. Her nakedness, he scorned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀【│❛Thought you flee with your taunts? Your foolishness beg for flaunts.❜│〗—The tyrant within was ravenous, digits grinding the flesh of her sides.—【│❛Pray tell, O maiden of ice. With this veil, what hope you entice? Thou who carries the burdens of frost, with this vile skin her legacy is loѕт.❜│〗

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The strings of desire and rage pierced his flesh, a gale of melancholy and longing drawn from each breath.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Upon the blades of green, their bodies collide. In the arms of the meadows and eternal fields the flames of temptation resides.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀And now they burn, though tongues rather spurn; for injured pride told them to ѕpυrn.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Temptation, a hue of velvet upon each breast. An inferno of crimson that abides in her chest. An abode where a dauntless heart fails to rest, tis a seductive stage with the curtains of distress.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀His piece of flesh did intrude, humiliation and agony, it failed to allude.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀With every thrust, crimson filled her womb. Yet rather she be put in a tomb. Rather she meet her dooм.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Tis the crιмѕon that shan’t fade, tis the crιмѕon that shan’t fade.


End file.
